Welcome to my world
by SlippingAway7890
Summary: Kagome faces problems after inuyasha left her without so much as a word ....now she's completely alone...or is she?..oooooo u should read it!


I DONT OWN INUYASHA!!!!...just so you no. Yaa...ok readdd up!

We did it, and I was happy. I looked down at his sleeping form and caressed his cheek lightly. I loved him so much; I was glad he was my first I would never trust another man with my body, I was his, body and soul. Every time I looked into his golden eyes I can't help but shiver, every time I look at him I cant help but think of our long life together. I snuggled close to him, burying my face in his neck. I drifted off to sleep with only one man on my mind, the one man I wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with.

It started with a night of passion that I would remember forever. It was a constant memory, playing in my mind like a broken record. I wish that night had ever ended; I wish that I could go back and stay in his warm arms for all eternity. Apparently that was just too much to ask for. And it broke my heart, he broke my heart.

I woke with a start; lying in my bed she tried to compose her self. Once again I had that same damn dream and for the third time this week. It hurt to remember him, to even think about him at all. I quickly got out of bed and ran to my bathroom toilet and threw up. I would never get use to this. I went back into my room and went through my closet and picked out cloths for the day. After I went back into the bathroom to shower.

I got into the shower and thought about my dream…well nightmare. It happened over four months ago. I could remember the morning after there night together, I wished I didnt. I died that day, the day that that man that I loved stabbed me in the heart and left me alone to deal with a big mess. They had been dating for a little more than a year. I couldn't't believe that he did such a thing to me; he told me that he loved me but apparently that meant nothing. Hell, I was in a huge mess, and I had no idea what to do. The only person that I had told was my best friend; after all she was the only one that I could trust not to tell anyone. I couldn't't tell anyone else let alone him. I hadn't talked to him since that night, not that I didn't try, I did. The asshole never answered one of her phone calls. That made it worse. I was alone, and four months pregnant with his kid.

I got out of the shower and changed into my school cloths; I did my hair, make-up and left the bathroom. I went downstairs got on the computer to check her My-space. Even after all this time he was still my #1 I was off his top friends all together, that hurt. I meant nothing to him anymore. I was just a one night stand. I got up from the computer, got my school stuff and left the house in a hurry. I was walking to school today.

I'm Kagome, and yeah you could say that I'm in one hell of a jam. I'm seventeen years old, a senior at a private school and I have done everything I can to hide the fact that I'm pregnant. But I'm afraid that soon I won't be able to do that anymore. I'm lucky that I'vie kept it hidden this long I mean with the morning sickness, dizziness and all the other wonderful things that go along with being pregnant. He trust me, it sucks.

You're probably wondering if I ever see him around, the answer in no. You see his name is Inuyasha, he's eighteen and he is a freshman at a college at Tokyo University, he lives on campus. I met him through my ex boyfriend Kouga. Kouga lives about an hour away from me so I never see him much, and the only reason why Inuyasha ever came back here was to see Kouga and I. That hasn't happened in a really long time. It's all just so complicated. But that's why it's so hard to get in touch with Inuyasha. I mean, I no that he doesn't want anything to do with me but what makes it a thousand times worse is that Kouga told me that he's moved on. As in he has another bitch hanging on his arm. I never thought that he could break my heart any more than he has already, but he managed it.

I reached the school five minutes later; I walked to her locker than to my first period class, English. My next few classes flew by and now it was time for lunch. I went to her locker grabbed my lunch and went to meet my friends in the cafeteria.

The first one I saw was Songo, my best friend. I could tell anything to her and I knew that the raven haired girl would never judge me, and I loved her for that. Next was Miroku, who is the smart one. He had brown hair and was extremely outgoing, he always liked to mess around with all the girls, and it's so funny to see him get rejected. A small giggle escaped my lips when I thought about it. Then there was, Rin. Rin is a freshman but she's very mature for her age. She was adopted by Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru.

They were my gang, the only people from my school that I can stand. Although I have never really told Miroku and Rin anything personal about me, I figured it was for there own good.

Songo looked up from her seat at the lunch table. "There's kag's, Where have you been? I haven't seen you all day."

I put my stuff on the table and looked around. "Yeah, I had to finish a test Mrs. Kioki gave me she wouldn't't let me leave until it was done".

"Well, I need to talk to you about something important." The way she was looking at me, I knew it was something serious.

"Alright." I said and started eating my lunch.

The only one's that were talking were Rin, and Miroku they were debating the proper ways to treat a lady. HA! that was something Miroku needed to know. I rolled my eyes and continued eating my lunch. Fifteen minutes later the lunch bell rang signaling that lunch was now over. Songo and I escaped the traffic of people that wanted to get out side. We walked out of the lunchroom and up the stares and into the library where we could talk alone.

She looked at me with sadness in her eyes. "You're really starting to show." She said in a whisper.

I looked down at my growing tummy. "I know I don't know what to do, Songo. Honestly I think that I need to tell my mom and gramps before they find out on there own." I could feel the familiar sting come to my eyes. I tried my best not to cry and continued.

"I can't rely on you and your family to help me with this baby forever. You have done so much for me already. I can't do this to you anymore; you shouldn't have to deal with my problem." I told her and started to walk to my next class.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug. Neither of us said a word. That's Songo for you, so caring. That's why she was my best friend. I needed that hug; I needed to know that I wasn't completely alone. The bell rang and startled us both; we both wiped tears from our eyes and headed to class.

The rest of the day sped by, before I knew it I was walking home, it was a nice day. The sun was shining it was about 70 degrees and felt perfect. It was the beginning of June and surprisingly felt like it was already summer, it was great. I started up the shrine steps and made my way to the front door, I was met by my little brother Sota, he was always ready to annoy me. I took off my backpack and shoes, then walked directly to my room; I shut the door, curled up on my bed and instantly fell asleep.

A large bang woke me up. I opened my eyes to find my mom standing over my bed with paper in her hand. Oh shit. I knew what she had in her hands and I knew that I would never be able to get out of this. It was the doctor bill, for my baby's checkup. Damn.

"What the fuck is this?" she threw the papers in my face. I picked them up and looked over them.

When I didn't say anything she asked again with venom in her voice "What the hell are they? Where the fuck did they come from and why do they have your name on them?" she screamed. I was sacred, I didn't no what to do. So I stayed silent. Which apparently wasn't such a good idea. She grabbed my arm and lifted me off the bed. I tried to get away but she was stronger than me. She lifted up my shirt to see for her self if the paperwork was right. It was, my mom saw my bulging stomach and let out a strange yelp, she pushed me back on the bad and started crying.

"You fucking whore" she spat. She was no were near finished with me.

"Who did this to you? Huh? You fucking slut!" she yelled at me. I could feel the tears run down my cheek, I never knew a mother could be so cruel, could say such hurtful things as if I hadn't been through enough. I tried to speak but she stopped me. What she said next I wish I never had to hear.

"I can't have you ruining our family name. We have done so much to keep our reputation in tact you will not ruin it for us! You are to pack your stuff and leave by the time I get up in the morning. DO YOU HEAR ME!? I want you to get your fucking ass out of my house and not come back. I don't care what you do or where you go, just stay away from my here. As of now you are not my daughter, because any daughter if mine wouldn't't get her self knocked up like white trash." with that she left my room and slammed the door.

God I wish I was dead, I wish that none of this happened; I wish I wasn't so damn foolish to believe love ever existed. Fuck love. After this the only thing that I will ever love again would be my baby, the only one that needs me. I have nothing else, no other reason to live.

I buried my face in my hands and started to cry. After a few minutes she forced her self to stop and to start getting my stuff packed. There was no use talking to my…that woman. She would never change her mind, she was to hard-headed. I looked sadly around my room. I knew that I couldn't't bring everything. I knew i had to start packing but first I wrote a letter to Sota explaining why I had gone, he needed to no why his sister up and disappeared. I would slip it under his door in the morning. I went to my closet and grabbed some cloths and shoved them into my big yellow bag. Next I went to my dresser I took out my I Pod plus the charger, along with my cell phone which I didn't expect would be in service for very long. Oh well, I shoved it in the bag anyway. I made my way to the bathroom and put all my toiletries and make-up in the bag with everything else. That was it, every thing was packed. I went to my bathroom and showered. When I got out I brushed my teeth, set my alarm clock for 4:30A.M and settled into my bed one last time.

The shriek of my alarm woke me up, right on time. I turned over in bed and unplugged the damn thing. I knew I had to get up, I didn't want to. I didn't want to think about being on my own, with absolutely nothing. I'm so scared what do I do? Who do I go to? I don't want to dump this on anyone else, but I need help. There's no way I can possibly do this on my own. I hate him; I hate Inuyasha for doing this to me. I hate him for shattering my heart then just up and leaving without so much as a word. I'm only a kid myself I shouldn't have to go through this! It's just not fair.

"Dammit, stop it with the self pity, you brought this upon your self and you know it". It didn't sound like me, but it was. I sounded so emotionless, and that's exactly how I felt.

I grabbed my big yellow bag bag and fought back a flood of tears that threatened to leave my eyes. 'NO!' I shouted in my head. 'You have to be tough'. That was true; I would get no where if I just broke down and cried every five seconds. I blame it on the fact that my emotions have gone completely haywire. It's just that all this was just too much to handle.

I went to Sota's door and slipped the letter underneath then slowly walked down stairs; I passed by the living room and went right to the kitchen. I put my bag on the counter. That's when I noticed it, the wad of cash, and underneath it was a white pad of paper with my name scribbled on the top. I walked over to the pad of paper and read what was not so neatly written for me.

_Kagome,_

_What I said last night still stands I want you out of my house before I get up tomorrow morning. I don't want to speak with you nor see your face. I just want you out. I think that it would be best if you told the father, if you haven't done that already. If he can put you into this mess than I'm sure that means he has a means of supporting you both._

_P.S take the money, it's not much but I would feel bad if it was my fault you were to starve to death. _

_Goodbye…_

Well, I guess that's it. I have nothing left here. I went through the draws of the kitchen to find the phone book. After a while of searching, I finally found what I was looking for I searched for the closest taxi service and made the phone call. The gruff sounding man said he would be here within a half hour. I hung up and went to the fridge. If I was never coming back then I guess they wouldn't't mind if I took a few things. I grabbed some Raman and bottles of water. I went to my bag and tried to fit them in, after several minutes of struggling everything was set and in to place. I did a mental check of everything that I possibly needed. I went to the bathroom and made sure that everything was ready for my leave. Then I remembered the cash was still on the counter. There was $552 total, its more than I expected from my mom after all that had been said yesterday. I had enough for the taxi ride, a bus ticket and a motel room and then some. I thought about it last night, and I no what I have to do. If my plan didn't work then, I was hell out of luck. A car horn blared outside. The taxi was here.

I picked up my yellow bag and headed to the living room and towards the front door. I looked around the house one last time before I shut the door behind me. I know what I have to do. I'm willing to sacrifice it all for the well being of my baby; no matter I have to go through.

Eh...this is my first fanfic ever even though i love to read them i have never been much of a writer...so tell me the truth please!...if it sucks then tell me, if it dosnt than give me some ideas to make it better...OHH OHH and if u want me to continue the story..that would be awesome.

-Slippingawayy akaaaa ME!


End file.
